


Rule #5

by Scalliwag



Series: Rules [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalliwag/pseuds/Scalliwag
Summary: Keith sees Lance helping Hunk in the library one day and Lance is all over him! Playful punches and nudges, hugs, and at one point, a neck massage! I mean, it was only for a few seconds, but still! Keith is a rational human being who knows that this is just normal, friendly behavior, but Galra Keith is stirring with envy. By the time his transformation is complete, he’s determined to show Lance exactly who he belongs to.**This work is part of a series of smutty one-shots that expand on chapter 3 of another Klance fic, Transformations (link in the notes). Basically, Keith turns into a very horny Galra every night and Lance is there to help. It will make more sense if you read those first 3 chapters of Transformations first.





	Rule #5

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Transformations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193454) by [Scalliwag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalliwag/pseuds/Scalliwag). 



> Rule #5: No marks above the collar bone
> 
> You do not need to read any of the other Rules entries before this one and, honestly, you could probably get away with not reading any of Transformations either for this entry. It's just pure smut. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Lance was all over Hunk. Keith kept reminding himself that it didn’t mean anything. They were friends. Close friends. Best friends. Best friends behaved like that. They touched each other’s backs. They gave each other hugs and high fives and joke wrestled and hung onto each other to keep from falling over while they were laughing at each other’s jokes. And OK, the neck massage was maybe a little too friendly, but friends touched. Keith knew that. 

He also didn’t really care. 

His brain knew that this was normal, that it meant nothing. His brain knew that Lance was entitled to have friends and to spend as much time with those friends as he wanted. His brain knew that there was absolutely nothing for Keith to be worried about. 

But that purple skinned, yellow eyed, monster lurking just beneath his skin had other opinions. 

That night, when Lance opens the door dressed in nothing but a towel, Keith is on him in a second, dropping to his knees and ripping the towel away to suck Lance into his mouth. Lance presses his hand to his mouth, but not before an absolutely filthy moan escapes, echoing down the hall as his other hand gropes for the button to shut the door. 

Keith hears the whoosh of the door closing behind him and tries not to be disappointed. Instead, he lets Lance’s cock slip from his lips and reaches up to grab Lance’s wrists, pulling his hand away from his mouth. 

“Don’t,” Keith mutters. “I want to hear you.” He doesn’t release Lance’s wrists, instead pinning them to the wall as he sucks Lance into his mouth again. Lance moans above him, but it’s not enough. Not nearly enough. Keith swallows him down as deep as he can. Lance’s hands are twisting beneath Keith’s grip and his hips begin to jerk forward, pressing himself deeper into Keith’s mouth. Keith’s nose brushes against thick hair and he inhales. He can smell Lance all around him. He can feel the deep pulse in his mouth, can taste it as Lance comes down his throat and finally, finally, he can hear Lance wailing his pleasure, loud enough to breach even the castle’s thick walls. 

Keith had thought that would be enough to calm the monster within him, but it has the opposite effect. He climbs to his feet and captures Lance’s lips with his own. Lance moves sluggishly, body and mind still trying to extract itself from the haze of his orgasm, as Keith’s tongue dives into his mouth. 

“Get on the bed,” Keith manages to rasp out between kisses. “We’re not done yet.”

Lance nearly trips over his own feet attempting to cross the four feet between him and his bed, before flopping down with the least amount of grace Keith can imagine. But when Lance spreads his legs and graces Keith with a dopy smile, he can’t help but think this man must be the hottest being in the entire galaxy. 

Keith grabs the lube from Lance’s bedside and tosses it onto his chest. 

“I already prepped,” Lance says, spreading his legs wider. “I’m ready.” 

“Make sure.” 

Lance rolls his eyes, but squeezes a decent amount of lube onto his fingers none the less. He sticks three fingers in himself immediately, as if to prove his earlier point. He winces slightly and Keith smirks, a silent “I told you so,” hiding behind that smile. He quickly strips, then settles between Lance’s legs, his hands on Lance’s thighs, spreading them wider so he can watch the other boy work himself open. 

Keith wishes it were his fingers inside Lance, stretching his walls and brushing against his prostate, making his hips jerk and twitch. Keith’s fingers brush against the stretched rim, making Lance shiver. It’s tempting. So tempting. 

“That’s enough,” Keith murmurs. He presses his mouth to Lance’s thigh to distract himself. Unfortunately, it works all to well. A memory from earlier that day surfaces. Lance sitting next to Hunk in the lounge, making a joke funny enough to have Hunk doubled over and reaching for something to support himself on – reaching for Lance’s knee. Keith shifts his mouth to the place Hunk’s hand had rested and he sucks hard. Lance’s breath catches, but he doesn’t stop Keith. 

And so Keith continues, biting and sucking at every inch of skin Hunk had touched that day. He pauses occasionally to stroke or suck Lance’s cock, keeping him firmly on the edge as he continues to mark every inch of Lance’s body. He want Lance to think only of him the next time Hunk playfully punches him, (Keith sucks at the skin in the middle of Lance’s chest), the next time Shiro pats him on the shoulder (He licks an nips his way up Lance’s bicep), the next time Pidge elbows him in the side (His teeth scape across Lance’s ribs), the next time Coran pushes him out of a room (He flips Lance onto his stomach and traces every knob in Lance’s spine with his tongue), the next time he sits next to Allura (he sinks his teeth into Lance’s ass). The next time he so much as takes a step out of his room Keith wants Lance to feel him in every inch of his body. 

When he’s done, Keith drags his hands along Lance’s thighs and across his ass. His spreads Lance’s cheeks and sinks into him. Lance rocks against Keith, already eager for more. Keith meets the movement with gentle thrusts of his own, his hands still massaging the skin of Lance’s ass. His thumb moves up to Lance’s hip to rub at the darkening skin of a particularly large hickey. Keith allows his eyes to roam over Lance’s back and arms. Similar darkening flesh mars his entire body and the sight alone is almost enough to make Keith come. He traces the marks along Lance’s back. Mine. His claws scrape over the marks on his arms. Mine. His fingers wrap around Lance’s wrists. Mine. Be begins to thrust into Lance in earnest, one thought playing over and over in his head. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. 

A sharp knock at the door rips Keith from his thoughts, making him freeze, still half buried in Lance’s ass. Lance’s head shoots up from the bed. 

“Lance, are you in there? I know it’s late, but if you’re still up, I had this thought about the stabilizers on the probe and I could really use your help.”

Keith shifts on the bed and Lance gasps at the sudden movement inside him. Keith glances down. Lance’s eyes are screwed shut, his hands balled into fists, still trapped in Keith’s grip, and he’s biting his lower lip. The effort to stay silent looks immense. Keith grins and gives a small thrust. Lance lets out a soft cry, his bottom lip slipping from his teeth. He immediately buries his face in the sheets. 

“Hello? Lance, are you awake?” The knock comes again. 

Keith bends over Lance, his mouth brushing up against Lances ear as begins to whisper. 

“Do you think he can hear you?” 

His hips give another small thrust and Lance groans into his sheets. 

“You’re not doing a very good job of keeping quiet,” He starts to move his hips faster, thrusting into Lance with a slow but steady pace. “Is that what you want,” he whispers, giving a particularly hard thrust that makes Lance sob with pleasure. “Do you want him to know I’m in here with you, that I’m inside you, that I’m fucking you.”

Lance is moaning now and, is it just Keith’s imagination does Hunk’s next knock falter slightly. 

“I want him to know,” Keith says, speeding up his pace. Each thrust is greeted with a sharp grunt, growing in volume even as Lance tries to stifle the noises in his sheets. “I want him to hear you.” Keith lets go of one of Lance’s wrists so that he can reach underneath the other man to stroke his cock. “I want him to see the shape of my mouth, my teeth on your skin, and I want him to know, next time he lays a hand on you, that you’re mine.” 

Keith latches his mouth on the skin just below Lance’s ear. He can feel Lance’s pulse hammering against his tongue as he sucks and bites at the flesh, making Lance moan even louder. Lance comes and Keith is only a second behind him. 

 

***

Lance avoids Hunk for most of the next day. Keith feels responsible but, before he can say anything about it, Lance stops him. 

“Rule number one, remember? No apologizing. I got off on it just as much as you did.” 

Keith still feels bad, but he doesn’t push it any further. Lance sighs. 

“I just don’t even know what to say to him. How do I explain why you and I of all people are having sex, without telling him about the whole Galra thing?”

Keith tries not to be offended by Lance’s implication that Keith is basically the last person on this ship who he would fuck. 

"At least you didn't leave much of a mark on my neck," Lance says, rubbing at the skin there. "We can probably convince Hunk to stay quiet and no one else has to know."

That afternoon, Hunk finally catches Lance, pulling him over to a corner of the room to talk. Keith sees Lance shiver as Hunk’s hand touches his bicep. He feels a little guilty, but also a little satisfied. He can still taste Lance’s skin against his tongue. Hunk keeps his voice low, but Keith’s new and improved Galra hearing picks up the words regardless. 

“Hey man, things are cool between us, right? I mean, I know I interrupted your… “me time” last night, but I’m not like… judging you for it or anything. Everybody needs to blow off steam sometimes. I shouldn’t have been bugging you that late anyway. We cool?”

“Uh… yeah. We’re cool.”

Pretty soon, Pidge shows up to drag Hunk back to work. Keith only manages to stay quiet for a few minutes. 

“So… you’re OK with me coming over tonight and interrupting your “me time,” right?”

Lance punches Keith’s shoulder a little harder than strictly necessary. 

“I knew you could hear us, you jerk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I know I sure enjoyed writing it. These rules chapters have been a nice little break while I've been writing my much darker Klance Mermaid AU, so you'll probably be seeing updates a little more frequently again. 
> 
> As always, comment if there's a rule you've been dying to read, if you have any requests, or if you're just feeling friendly. And follow me at https://sscalliwag.tumblr.com/ if you prefer getting fic updates through tumblr. (that account is only for my fic updates)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
